To Heal a Blue Rose
by Soda-Snuggles
Summary: Alternate ending. Mary trades Ib's rose for Garry's rose, but when Ib speaks up things change... written in 2012. don't know why i'm only posting now. probably just posting for shits and giggles. meh.


"Well, I will give Ib's rose back... in exchange for yours! Blue is my favorite color after all!" chimed the blonde girl, one hand clutching a small red rose, the other holding a surprisingly sharp pallet knife. The tall male looked from her, then to Ib, the small brunette standing next to him, tears brimming her eyes and one of her small hands clutching his jacket. Garry looked at his primary blue rose that lay in his hand.

"Well...the choice is inevitable," he sighed, keeping a protective arm around Ib, holding out his rose.

"Now give me Ib's rose," he spoke, keeping almost no emotion in his voice. Despite his showing no fear, he felt it clench his heart like an icy hand. The blonde girl's blue eyes widened half in surprise, a twisted grin on her face.

"Really?" She chirped the question. Garry gave a slow nod, a glare in his light blue eyes. Mary gave him Ib's rose but almost too quickly took the blue one in replacement.

"Yay! Isn't this rose pretty?" She looked down at the small blue doll, who looked back with primary red button-eyes and gave a nod. Garry kneeled to Ib, holding her rose out to her.

"Don't lose this, okay?" he smiled kindly at the small girl, who only in return stared at him with wide, red eyes overflowing with tears.

"G-Gary...," she chocked a sob. Mary stood there, her eyes darkened over. Only a moment later did her pupils dilate, an over-large smile plastered on her perfectly fake skin. A small giggle erupts from her throat, gradually growing louder and catching the attentions of both Ib and Gary.

"Let's play a game~! How about that?" she asked, her voice unusually high and cracking. Not even giving them the chance to answer her, she rips one blue petal off the perfect blue rose.

"He loves me...," she says, picking off another petal. "He loves me not,"

Gary's hand reflexively went to his heart, giving a painful sound at every petal ripped off the rose. Mary continued to rip off petals one by one, chanting, "He loves me, He loves me not".

Ib watches in horror, her throat dry, tears making large trails down her pale cheeks. Six petals, five petals, four. Gary's body cannot support his weight anymore and he collapses to the ground, his breathing shallow, clear pain radiating through his body and showing in his expression.

"Gary!" Ib cried, dropping to her knees next to him. She looked back at Mary. Three petals, two now.

"Mary!" she screamed, catching Mary's attention from her crazed revenge. Ib's face showed pure anger and hurt, glaring daggers at the blonde.

"Mary I-if you pull o-off any more of G-Gary's petals... I will n-never forgive you!" she stammered loudly, tears dripping onto the crayon floor, her hands clenched into fist, her body shaking from crying. Mary froze in her place, her hands holding the demolished blue rose with only two petals left. Tears started brimming in her eyes as well. She dropped the rose steam and started running off into the dark. The brunette quickly moved over to the steam, holding it delicately. She then moved back over to Gary.

"C-Can you stand?" she asked, watching the older male carefully. Gary moved his arms, desperately trying to push him off the ground. He then collapsed, breathing heavily, shaking his head slightly. The nine year old chocked back a sob. She then quickly stood, looking around before looking back at Gary.

"G-Gary, I will go find a vase...! I'll be right back! I promise to save your rose!" she choked before turning and running toward the stairs. Up the stairs, around the corner, up more stairs, another corner, out the door ran the small female, desperately looking around for a vase. She looked back at the steam she was holding. Crap! Only one petal left! She ran, until finally, sitting out of place in this sketchbook world was a wooden table with a turquoise vase sitting on top. Ib ran to it, relived to see the vase had condensation on it, meaning there was cool water in it. Dipping the rose in, she watched as the rose glowed an off green light, the petals being restored and the steam growing slightly thicker with health.

She then picked up the rejuvenated rose and gave it a kiss, a happy sob of relive escaping her quivering lips. Clutching the steam of the rose, she ran back into the two dimensional house and back the way she came. Entering the dark room, she saw it had gotten darker while she was away. The miscellaneous dolls, statues and mannequin heads around the room were now behind Gary, chasing him as he ran toward Ib.

"Run run run run run!" Gary panted gradually louder, and without even a second's hesitation, he picked up Ib as he ran, holding her around the waist and over his shoulder, running up the crayon-steps and slamming the door behind him. He ran a good few yards before finally stopping. Even though the creatures of this world could not open doors, does not mean he wants to be around if they find out how. They had reached the room with vines covering one wall. Gary set down the girl and kneeled in front of her.

"Are you oka- whoa!" he almost fell back as Ib nearly tackled him, hugging him with her arms around his neck. Gary blinked before hugging the girl back.

"Thank you," they said in unison. They looked at each other, before Gary started to chuckle, placing a hand on the girl's head.

"Ib, why are you thanking me? You're the one who saved my rose," the male smiled. Ib said nothing to this, she just looked down.

"Thank you for staying with me though all of this," she spoke softly, as she did when they first met. Gary's face was one of surprise at her words, before smiling and wrapping his arms around her again.

"No thanks needed," he replied just as soft. Before Ib could start the water works again, Gary let go and quickly came to a stand.

"Let's just get out of here, okay?" he offered with his winning smile, offering his hand to her. Ib took his hand despite the size difference and held it tight as they made their way down the crayon hallway.


End file.
